The present invention relates to baseball training. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for training a baseball trainee in the art and science of batting a baseball.
At present the training available for properly and expertly batting a baseball is restricted to either manual instruction or mechanical devices which are constructed and designed to teach by rote memory or by trial and error. There does not exist in the prior art any device which allows the trainee to actually feel the way he or she should swing a baseball bat for maximum advantage. But it is virtually impossible to teach the trainee efficiently by either prior-art method. What is needed is a method which will simulate the ideal swing, and which will simultaneously communicate this simulation as a feeling to the trainee. The present invention provides such a machine.